


Drowning

by Kobalt_131072



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobalt_131072/pseuds/Kobalt_131072
Summary: *是亚楠下水道的狼人搞小猎人。只是为了自己高兴搞的jb玩意儿，没有爽只有疼。涉及一点私设。求求你不要看，看了别揍我。
Kudos: 19





	Drowning

他恨透了这座城市。  
这名为亚楠的城市曾经是他的救命稻草，现如今成了一个打不开的鸟笼子——操纵一切的那只手把他塞进这笼子里，然后焊死了门，只为了看他拼命挣扎取乐。这地方充满了他曾经在小说和人们的口耳相传里捕捉到的影子——长着狼脸的人，在下水道里爬行的接近腐烂的尸体，还有几乎有半个他那么高的老鼠。  
他尤其恨透了老鼠。那些腐烂的肮脏的啮齿动物……是它们散布瘟疫的，是它们让他生活的居所变成地狱，迫使他离开伦敦的：那些堆积在街道上的尸体散发出腐烂的恶臭（就像他此时身处的下水道），上面爬满了肥硕的蛆虫——他为这浮现在脑海中的回忆干呕起来。他不想想起这些，但亚楠，这救他性命也将他推下地狱的城市一直在提醒他，逼着他在噩梦的黑水里挣扎。

那半人半狼的怪物把初到乍来的猎人按在污水里——在这地方流淌的水汇聚了亚楠街道上的所有灰尘，浸泡过尸体和腐肉以及人类所能想象到的一切污秽。他被按在地上像条母狗一样跪趴着，不堪重负地哆嗦的手臂勉强支撑起上半身，免得他的脑袋也被这充满病毒和死亡的水浸没。但那畜生可不管这些。猎人听见身后兴奋的咆哮声，尖利的爪子撕开他的衣服——这可不是特意制作用于狩猎的服装，只是他平时的便装罢了：稍显厚实一些的布料做的斗篷，单薄的马甲，衬衣和长裤。这些普通人的行头在怪物的爪子下几乎存活不到两秒钟。猎人麻木地看着自己衣物的残片飘散在漆黑的污水里，随后亚楠黑暗，沉重，潮湿的空气包裹住了他。

狼人操进去的时候他咬紧了仅剩的斗篷衣领上的碎布——他不想……不敢发出声音：附近有别的怪物吗？他们在追他吗？他们来了吗？污水里倒映这的灯光幻化成那些街道上黑白驳杂的腐烂尸体，向着他伸出枯枝似的手；他惊恐地蜷缩起来，狼人又往里挺进一大截，于是猎人终于声嘶力竭地惨叫出声。怪物的阴茎粗大得令人恐惧，仿佛是会一路顶到他的喉咙，从嘴里穿出来；阴茎前端在他的肠子里膨胀开，生出肉刺，恶狠狠地撕咬着他脆弱的身体内部。他撕扯着嘶哑肿痛的喉咙发出已经不似人声的哀嚎，听起来像是妄图把这痛苦从身体里挖出去。  
狼人还在往里顶，但猎人的肠道实在过于狭窄了，又在恐惧和痛苦的重压之下绞得死紧；因此它开始尝试着把阴茎撤出一小段，再重重硬塞回去。这制造出一种新的疼痛，异乡人只觉得自己的肠子都被从身体里拽了出来。他的眼泪早已淌得满脸都是，颠三倒四不成语句的哀求从损坏的声带和僵硬的舌尖上挤出来——身后的怪物听不懂人类的恳求，只顾着满足一己私欲。它已经顶到了肠结，没办法再进一步，于是开始大开大合地操干起来。对于猎人来说，放松身体也许会减轻伤害，但痉挛的肌肉早已脱离了大脑的控制。肠壁被撑裂流出的血勉强润滑了干涩的肠道，但这非但没减轻半点痛苦，反而让怪物操得更猛，每一下都像是撞在他的胃里。这可怜人干呕着，眼前一片炫目的沙砾般的白色光点，每一次野兽退出去时身体都在疼痛的逼迫下跟着一起向后挪动，看起来就像是在挽留讨好这根虐待他的刑具一样。

他究竟做错了什么要得到这等对待？异乡的猎人在几乎停转的脑子里号哭，质问，哀求。无论是谁都好，无论怎样都好，请救救我吧。他想起教会的牧师走在伦敦毫无生气，只有尸体在静静腐烂的街道上，用锐利的长棍互相抽打着，高声宣扬是因人类对神明的不敬才招致此恶果。但后来这些牧师也死了，一张被老鼠啃食得破破烂烂的脸停留在他窗户下面。异乡人很快就失去了最后一点用于回忆的力气——狼人开始剥开他的皮肉，舔舐下面新鲜甜美的血液。一开始这疼痛相比他惨不忍睹的下体来说几乎是沧海一粟，然而贪得无厌的野兽很快就发现柔软脆弱又蕴含大量血液的内脏才是进食的首选。尖锐的利爪扣住了猎人的肩膀，在他下半身还钉在阴茎上的情况下硬生生把他掉了个个儿。  
异乡人再次扯着受伤的喉咙尖叫出来，发出的却只是几个破碎的断音。仰面的姿势让他更难以寻找一个支撑自己的位置，只能用酸软的胳膊肘勉强撑起上半身，免得溺死在这没多深的污水里。他不得不面对着强暴了自己的怪物，视觉也只提供给他更多的恐惧来源。狼人丑陋可怖，满是青筋的阴茎卡死在他不堪重负的后穴里——他的身体是如何装下那么大的东西的？——他很快就没时间想任何事了，狼人的尖爪抓着他的两条小腿向外掰开，他几乎听见韧带和骨骼的悲鸣。然后，野兽再次开始操他，以一种更加迅猛的速度和力道在脆弱的肠道内横冲直撞。猎人被顶得前后晃动，手肘和掌跟早已被磨得出血，拼命想要撑住晃动的上身。最后他脱力的左手在下水道底部肮脏黏腻的石板上滑了一下，整个脑袋都没进了水里。

恐惧和污水一起瞬间淹没了他。异乡人惊恐地奋力挣扎，有什么东西却在把他往下压——是那只畜生。在濒死时拼命收紧的肠道明显取悦了它，也让它找到了新的玩法。它一直等到异乡人的挣扎变得虚弱才终于挪开前爪，看着这可怜人从水里挣扎出来大口喘息，眼泪和污水混在一起划过狼狈的面孔。狼人吐着舌头嘶吼着，它捅得更深也更用力，就像是想把自己的两颗卵蛋也一起塞进猎人的身体里去。它把连气都没喘匀的猎人再度按进水里，感受着被死亡驱动的身体在它的阴茎上扭动挣扎。血液从被尖爪洞穿的侧腹淌下来，很快就被粗糙的舌头舔舐掉。最后这怪物终于满足了，滚烫的精液被灌进猎人的肚子里——他颤栗着看着自己的腹部臌胀起来，像是被干得怀上了野兽的崽子，一部分浑浊的乳白色液体甚至从他侧腹的伤口溢出来。异乡人流着眼泪，哆哆嗦嗦地跪在自己麻木酸痛，使不上力气的腿上。他能感觉到这具身体在崩解，温暖的梦境呼唤着他。

格曼不在房间里，只有人偶一如往常那般站在门口，管他叫“善良的好猎人”。她温柔地将他带进房间，准备好热水和浴桶。异乡人神经质地将浑身的皮肤搓得泛红，几乎要扒掉自己的一层皮。人偶将他扶出来的时候，他崩溃似的倒在她僵硬的肩膀上放声痛哭起来。  
在这天昏地暗的痛苦里，他依然察觉到人偶冰冷硬质的手指用毛茸茸的毯子包裹住他一丝不挂的身体，轻柔地抚摸着他的后背安慰他，像是母亲安抚熟睡婴儿的姿态。直到他在疲倦不堪中昏睡过去，那只手也仍旧没有离开他的后背。


End file.
